


I think I'm losing where you end and I begin

by streimel



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol can't sleep through thunderstorms, and Woohyun needs a storm watching buddy anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm losing where you end and I begin

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/b7f76fd9913c6ce262f3cb4a0fdc8e14/tumblr_n5to0rpN5N1qm9rj5o1_500.jpg) pic earlier and it damn near killed me and I just had to write smth with these two
> 
> God I fucking...love them 
> 
> or hate them or smth
> 
> I didn't even proofread this b/c it's 4 am and this piece of shit cut into me writing this other fic I've been working on so it doesn't even deserve the courtesy being treated well...but I digress
> 
>  
> 
> (i'll come back and edit later when I realize how ashamed I am at my typos and what not)

Sungyeol can barely sleep through a pin dropping on the other side of the apartment, much less a giant thunderstorm, so he's already wide awake when Woohyun slides into his bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks, even though the answer's obvious. Woohyun's bright-eyed and alert as he slips into Sungyeol's bed, pressing cold toes against Sungyeol's own.

"Mmhmm. I was working on the lyrics of my song when the lights flickered. I could hear the thunder all the way in my room, and you know how cut-off that thing is, I knew the storm had to be crazy."

Woohyun loves the rain, loves to watch the raindrops chase each other down the window pane with the backdrop of Seoul all blurry shapes illuminated against the lightning. Sungyeol thinks Woohyun's the only person he knows who's more content when it's raining, the more tumultuous the storm the more peaceful he is, and he can't tell if it's just more of Woohyun's attempt at faux-poetic depth or a real fascination. Whenever he hears the first clap of thunder, he knows it's only a matter of time before Woohyun will creep on in, opening the blinds so he can fall asleep watching the rain.

Sungyeol knows he has every right to complain at the intrusion. Woohyun's little visits crowd his single bed, causing Jureumie to angrily jump off and hide in the corner, taking up his precious little space, and leaving him awake the whole night as Woohyun tosses and turns and sleep-sings next to him.

Not that you'll ever actually catch him complaining.

He's going to be up anyways, kept up by this damn storm like usual, and if that's how it's going to be, well, watching Woohyun peacefully sleep curled against his side, cramped but warm, is a pretty good consolation. Not that he'd ever admit that, even to himself. No, the only thing he'll ever admit is that Woohyun is a god damn nuisance.

"Couldn't you have gone stargazing in someone else's room? Or the living room? This bed isn't exactly made for two people, you know. And your damn hands are freezing, keep them to yourself before I kick you out."

Sungyeol's a great actor, and he always applauds himself on his ability to hastily throw together a jerk ass demeanor. That'll show Woohyun just what he thinks about this midnight visits.

Of course, Woohyun just rolls his eyes like usual, icy little fingers slipping under his shirt to intentionally be an ass. "I've told you a million times. Sungjong and Myungsoo's room has their window blocked by Myungsoo's computer desk, sleeping with Dongwoo is too hot, I always wake up sweaty, and you can't see the window from the way Sunggyu and Howon's beds are angled. And I'm not sleeping in the living room, I'm not a dog."

"I'm much hotter than Dongwoo...aren't I?" God, he cracks himself up sometimes.

Woohyun knees him sharply in the ribs before slapping one hand over his mouth. "Will you please shut up? I can't even hear the thunder over your bitching and moaning. I'm trying to enjoy this and get some sleep, so how about you can it?"

"That's really rich for someone who's intruding in someone else's space, _uninvited_." Sungyeol retorts, biting at Woohyun's hand until it retreats back to its rightful place. "I don't mind escorting your ass out, by force if necessary. I wouldn't press my luck, if I were you."

"I think the cards are in my favor, jackass. If I remember correctly, the last time we fought, _I_ kicked _your_ ass, no? Freakishly tall or not, you haven't got shit on me, kid."

It takes all of Woohyun's strength to keep Sungyeol from bounding off the bed, and Woohyun's laughter doesn't help calm him at all. "Chill, Mr. Sensitive! It was a joke, my god. Let's both shut up and just go to sleep."

Sungyeol grumbles as he lets Woohyun settle his head on his chest, eyes turned toward the window and the storm outside. Woohyun's always been an ungrateful piece of shit, and Sungyeol's just being the bigger person by giving in (the added fact that, yeah, Woohyun can kick his ass not being taken in account whatsoever...). Maybe he can try to block out the storm and concentrate on the rhythmic sound of Woohyun breathing in, and out, and in.

He watches Woohyun out of the corner of his eyes, watching his eyes follow one drop and then another until they run of the window, eyes shooting to the top to start the descent all over again. His breathing is even and calm, and Sungyeol highly doubts he even realizes his fingers are running over his skin again and again, tracing lines as if the raindrops were racing down his the flat of his stomach and not the window. It tickles, making Sungyeol's sensitive skin crawl, but he tries his best to not jerk in response. He doesn't want to give himself away.

He doesn't want it to end.

Woohyun keeps it up, seemingly lost in his own world that exists outside the window, in the middle of the clouds and the lightning strikes and between the rolls of thunder, and Sungyeol find he can't stop staring at the look in Woohyun's eyes. Woohyun's drawing becomes more erratic, swirling and dipping and losing it's solid lines for geometric loops against Sungyeol's skin. It isn't until one finger slides, for just a hint of a second, under the elastic of his underwear, skimming the warm skin before traveling back up, that Sungyeol suspects what's up.

"You asshole. You said you came here to watch the storm!"

Woohyun's eyes don't leave off watching the storm, but his mouth twists up, smirking at being caught. "Yeol-ah, how often do I tell the truth? It's so easy to fool you."

Sungyeol goes to complain, feeling ever so slightly misled, but then Woohyun's hand glides down, caressing the half-hard length of him through the material of his boxers, and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is something between a groan and a 'yes'.

"My Yeol, why do you even try to play games with me? I know you better than that." Woohyun coos in his ear, breath hot and heavy and promising. "The only reason I even lied to begin with was because I knew you always try to deny me from the get go."

"Wow, you totally just won me over. Ever wonder why I don't always want your condescending ass? You'll never be better than sleep, sorry you don't thrill me as much as you seem to think you do."

"You weren't asleep anyways, so I guess I'm your best option tonight."

Dammit, Woohyun is such an idiot at times, but always manages to suddenly become a master at word sparring at the very moment Sungyeol needs it the least. And the slow and sensual movement of Woohyun's palm up and down his dick isn't helping his own verbosity. Dammit dammit dammit.

"I wouldn't say best option, really you're more of a last resort in my opinion and-"

He doesn't get to finish his thought, because with an angry "shut up, Yeol", Woohyun straddles him, mouth swallowing any of the words he might have said. Woohyun's always a sore loser, Sungyeol thinks to himself, resorting to dirty tricks just because he can't concede a lose.

Woohyun pulls Sungyeol's wrists above his head and presses him back into the bed, a full on assault against Sungyeol's mouth as his tongue sweeps past his teeth, dominating him completely. The victory is even sweeter when Sungyeol moans in response, hips bucking under him as Woohyun's tongue swipes against his bottom lip before sucking on it, savoring the honey sweet taste.

At least, that is, until Sungyeol realizes what he's done.

"The fu- did you tie my wrists up?" Sungyeol tries unsuccessfully to move his arms apart, testing his limits of movement, but Woohyun's got them tied solidly.

"Want to know what else I lied about?" Woohyun whispers into his ear, tongue flicking the lobe as Sungyeol's squirms against him. "I wasn't up writing lyrics to my song. I finished that yesterday. I was really looking up how to do that knot."

"You bastard. You planned this the whole time. You really are a kinky motherfucker." Sungyeol's words say aggravated, but the excited twinkling in his eyes prove he's just as into this as Woohyun thought he would be. Good, everything is going to plan so far.

"I don't understand how you missed that. I've been hard since I got in here like thirty minutes ago. Do you know even what a penis is, because mine's been pressed up against for the last, hm, fifteen minutes, and it took all my willpower not to grind up against you."

Sungyeol just laughs, which is never a good sign. "No, I didn't feel it. What a shame. Some of us just aren't as gifted as others, I guess. Don't worry, hyung, someone out there will be accepting of your...shortcomings."

Damn him. "Say what you like, Sungyeol, but it looks like I'm in charge now, and if you don't hush your naughty little mouth, I'm going to have to gag you."

Sungyeol smiles back at him, but it's a smile that doesn't bode well for him. "But, hyung, if you gag me, who's going to suck that beautiful cock of yours?"

The lightning outside has nothing on the strike that shoots through Woohyun's body at the unexpected naughtiness and promise in Sungyeol's words, and both of them cry out when Woohyun's hips jerk, grinding his ass against Sungyeol's dick and his own dick against Sungyeol's abdomen.

"Fuck, Sungyeol. Are you trying to kill me? Besides, weren't you just saying how non-existent it is? How can you call it beautiful if it's apparently so tiny?"

"Lots of tiny things are beautiful. Like babies. And Dongwoo."

"Sungyeol, what the fuck?"

* * *

He definitely should have brought a gag.

Still, there are other ways of getting Sungyeol to shut up, and he resorts to those instead. Sungyeol's so sensitive, to every kiss and bite and caress, and Woohyun just hopes the knot will stay tied against the jerky reactions he has whenever the sensation goes beyond just pleasure to overwhelming. There's only one way to find out.

Sungyeol only whines when Woohyun licks the inner shell of his ear, telling pulling at the holes where his earrings used to be. He gets a bit restless when Woohyun nips at every mole on his neck and chest, and really strains up when Woohyun drags his swollen mouth over one of the tight peaks on his chest, swirling his tongue around budded areola. When Woohyun's hand grazes the other, skimming across it before twisting it slightly more than necessary, Sungyeol's hips buck up, desperately seeking friction against Woohyun.

The knot is still just as tight as before, despite Sungyeol's thrashing. Good.

Woohyun flicks his tongue against Sungyeol's navel on the way down, pausing for a moment to nuzzle the warm plane of Sungyeol's stomach. Sungyeol giggles like an idiot, trying to get away from the tickling, and Woohyun almost gets kneed in the face when he blows a wet raspberry against Sungyeol's tummy. Ticklish or not, Woohyun can't help but feel that was intentional, and he makes a mental note to get Sungyeol back later.

He totally by-passes the area Sungyeol is silently begging him to touch (serves him right), sliding down between Sungyeol's knees and spreading his legs open for him. Sungyeol's thighs are gorgeous, warm and muscular and smooth, and Woohyun can't help but bend down and savor him, skin salty sweet to the taste. And so what if he bites down a little harder than intended - Sungyeol will just have to make sure to wear shorts around the guys till the love bites go away (justice is served).

Sungyeol becomes more vocal in his protests, crying out loudly as Woohyun marks him like he's Woohyun's territory (he is Woohyun's territory). "Hyung, please....please."

Fucking annoying at times or not, Sungyeol's begging always gets Woohyun in the very best way, and he grinds himself against the mattress, nearly as crazed with lust as Sungyeol is. One look at Sungyeol, illuminated by a flash of lighting with wrists tied and head thrown back and pouting mouth begging, begging for him, and his cock jerks at the sight. Sungyeol is a god, a fine piece of art created by the most skilled of artists, and Woohyun will never get enough of just breathing him in.

Woohyun slids his mouth up one solid thigh, tongue leaving a damp trail the whole way. His mouth molds against Sungyeol through his underwear, lips and nose caressing ever so teasingly, and he has to hold Sungyeol's hips down. Sungyeol hooks one long leg around Woohyun's back, drawing him closer and pinning him down, and Woohyun takes the hint.

Divested of his last clothing, Sungyeol's spread out before Woohyun like a feast, and he can't help lick his lips in response. One languid stroke of his tongue gives him a hint of the taste that is uniquely Sungyeol, and by the time he reaches the top, tongue swirling to catch the salty drop collected on the head of Sungyeol's cock, Sungyeol is babbling complete nonsense that sounds halfway between a plea and a surrender.

Woohyun sits up quickly, momentarily quieting a surprised Sungyeol, and tears at the restraints, throwing them to the side before sliding down Sungyeol's body again with a quiet warning of "be a good boy." Sungyeol has no idea how he would be a bad body, but he knows Woohyun well enough to know to be extra careful.

Woohyun goes all in, taking as much of Sungyeol as he can in his mouth in one movement, and Sungyeol's hands clench tightly in Woohyun's hair. Sungyeol doesn't even realize he's pushing down until he hears a serious, muffled "unh uh", and, oh, that's what he meant when he said "be a good boy".

"It's not my fault that- oh my fucking god- you're.so.good.at.this."

Woohyun pulls back, leaving just Sungyeol's cockhead on his bottom lip, and shoots a pointed in Sungyeol's direction as he begins slowly circling his tongue around the sensitive underside before engulfing him completely once again, and not for the first time, Woohyun can't help but wonder if the guys really are that heavy of sleepers to snooze through Sungyeol's screams or if they feel too awkward to say anything. It has to be the former - Howon likes talking about dicks too much as is to pass up an opportunity to make more inappropriate jokes.

"Stop, stop, I'm getting close, I don't want to-" Sungyeol begs, but Woohyun's already rolling off him, unwilling to let this party end before it's even began. Sungyeol immediately flips him over, intent on returning the favor, but Woohyun pushes back.

"Don't...if you start I'm going to cum in five seconds."

Sungyeol pouts, obviously feeling devoid at the missed opportunity. "Well, look at this two pump chump. I can't really be that good, can I? Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, I can handle it."

Usually, Woohyun would give into this type of banter, exchange blow for blow. But tonight, the air's too filled with electricity, he's too filled with electricity, and he's not taking any of Sungyeol's shit tonight.

"Sungyeol, I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up and fuck me right now, I'm going to kill you. Understand?"

Sungyeol apparently understands perfectly, and reaches under his bed for the bottle, pouring a decent amount over himself and his fingers before spreading Woohyun open before him. Woohyun always can't breathe during this part, enchanted by the look in Sungyeol's eyes as he opens him up, prepares him for this, almost as if he's grateful to Woohyun for being with him and loving him. The childish antics and snide comments disappear, and all that's left is a tender, caring Lee Sungyeol, dedicated to Nam Woohyun with his body and heart.

Woohyun doesn't know how many times they've done this, enough that they moved together like a synchronized team, but the feeling never diminishes. The moment Sungyeol presses up into him, they both sigh in unison, finally finding what they've been searching for together. Sungyeol opens him up, thrusts shallow and true as they stroke the fire inside him again and again, and it takes all his willpower and not give in right there.

Sungyeol's skin collects a fine sheen of sweat, highlighted by the prism of color displayed through the rain drops on the window, and if Woohyun had the willpower to sit up, he'd love to run his tongue over every inch of him, to learn and savor and enjoy that taste. But Sungyeol reigns over him, incoherent words spilling out of his mouth that seem to say "I love you" and "I need you" and "I have you" a thousand times over. Sungyeol thrusts faster, chasing after release, and Woohyun moves with him, close from the very beginning and precariously teetering on that edge. Sungyeol leaps first, and then Woohyun's following him down, and he can't tell if the blinding flash and deafening roar are from the storm outside or the storm inside himself.

Sungyeol's face, twisted in ecstasy, is imprinted like a silhouette in his mind, and it takes longer than he expects for it to finally fade out. When he finally floats back down to Earth, Sungyeol's flopped belly down beside him, still breathing hard, one arm thrown possessively over him like a lock.

Sungyeol cracks one eye open, a quick assessment of Woohyun turning up satisfactory results before he deems him acceptable and pulls him closer, snuggling his face in Woohyun's hair. "Now will you go to sleep?"

"Only so I don't have to listen to you talk anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> All in favor of Sungyeol shutting the hell up raise your hand
> 
> *raises hand*
> 
> I'm glad we're all in agreement
> 
> I meant to make this under 1000 words but welp....
> 
> I blame Sungyeol


End file.
